sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ricky Steamboat
Ricky Steamboat ist ein Wrestler, der seit den Survivor Series bei Ignition angestellt ist. Früher war er als rätselhafter Herumtreiber bekannt, der Woche für Woche für Diebstähle und andere kleinkriminelle Handlungen im Dunstkreis von Ignition verantwortlich war. Inzwischen muss Steamboat seinen niedrigen Salaire durch einfache Tätigkeiten im Backstagebereich wie z.B. Putzjobs oder Hausmeistertätigkeiten aufbessern. Biographie Kleinkriminalität Beginnend mit Ignition #1 häufte sich um Umfeld der neuen Show von Simulated Action Wrestling die Anzahl kleinrimineller Aktivitäten. Nachdem in der ersten Woche ein Mann mit einem weißen Kapuzenpulli nach einem Diebstahl von Securites durch den Backstagebereich gejagt wurde, tauchte derselbe Herr auch bei Ignition #2 wieder auf und erweckte auf seinem Raubzug die Aufmerksamkeit von Damien Sandow, einem Mann der es sich auf die Fahnen geschrieben hat Ignition - wie auch Backlash zuvor - sicher zu halten. Sandow forschte nach und fand verblüffender Weise heraus, dass der Mann mit dem weißen Pullover für noch mehrere Vergehen verantwortlich gewesen scheint. Untermauert wurden seine Erkenntnisse durch Überwachungskameramitschnitte, Bilder und Zeugenaussagen. Die GMs zeigten sich überzeugt und betrauten Sandow mit der Jagd auf den Herumtreiber. Nach mehreren - für Sandow erfolglosen und oftmals zermürbenden - Wochen der Jagd auf den Mann mit dem Kapuzenpullover konnte Damien Sandow mit Hilfe der Zuschauer die Identität des Herumtreibers offenbaren: Es handelte sich dabei um einen Mann namens Ricky Steamboat. Da noch nie irgenjemand im professionellen Wrestling von diesem Mann gehört hatte, versprach Sandow denjenigen Zuschauer Belohnungen, die ihm Informationen zur Biographie des dingfest gemachten Diebes liefern konnten. Auf diesem Wege konnte er viele Informationen sammeln. Trotz seiner kriminellen Neigungen war Steamboat durchaus ein großer Wrestlingfanatiker. Um die wöchentlichen Shows von Ignition sehen zu können, reiste er dem Tross hinterher und finanziert sein Hobby (oder auch: seine Leidentschaft) durch Vergehen wie Diebstahl, Einbruch und was sich eben sonst so anbot. In seiner Jugend hatte er mehrere Kampfsportschulen besucht und durchaus gute Erfolge in den Techniken und Selbstverteidigungstaktiken erzielen können. Aufgrund seiner fortwährenden Konflikte mit dem Gesetz und mangelnder Disziplin musste er allerdings jede seiner Schulen auch wieder verlassen. Durch die Aufdeckung von Rickys Identität und die Androhung auf ein Einschreiten und Verständigen der Polizei konnte Steamboat so für die folgenden Wochen von Ignition ferngehalten werden. Ein Funken Hoffnung Steamboat gab sich damit allerdings nicht zufrieden. Einige Wochen später wurde ein Einbruch in Damien Sandows Haus bekannt, doch es wurde nichts geklaut. Vielmehr wurde das Inventar des Wohnzimmers um eine goldene Figur eines Drachen erweitert. Sandow kochte vor Wut. Der Sicherheitsfanatiker war vorgeführt worden und seine Bleibe Opfer eines Einbruchs geworden. Nicht aus Habgier, sondern einfach so. Um zu beweisen, dass der Einbrecher besser was als der Safety Inspector Sandow. Damien wusste, dass der Drache ein Symbol für den Einbrecher war - Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. Diesen Beinamen hatte sich Steamboat in seinem Lebenslauf zu Eigen gemacht und Sandow wusste das seit seiner Recherche. Sandow hob den Bann für Steamboat auf, ludt ihn zu Backlash ein und die beiden vereinbarten ein Match beim King of the Ring. Sollte Ricky Steamboat gewinnen, sollte er einen Vertrag mit Simulated Action Wrestling erhalten. Sollte Damien Sandow gewinnen, würde er von Steamboat dessen Aufzeichnungen zu den Sicherheitslücken in Sandows Alarmanlage zu Hause erhalten. Das Match stieg dann auch und Steamboat wollte sich seinen Traum um jeden Preis erfüllen. Erfolglos. Am Ende triumphierte Sandow und ließ einen am Boden zerstörten Ricky Steamboat im Ring zurück. Sein Traum war geplatzt. Versuch Nummer 2 Nachdem es im Anschluss mehrere Wochen still um Ricky Steamboat geworden war, kam es im Tag Team Title Picture von Ignition zu kuriosen Szenen. Nach dem Titelgewinn von Soturious hob der sonst so einfältige und liebenswürdige Delirious völlig ab und beschloss - aus Liebe zu seinem neu erlangten Gold - nicht mehr bei Ignition aufzutreten, aus Angst er müsse dort seinen Titel verteidigen und würde diesem im Worst Case dann sogar verlieren. Auf Bitte seines Tag Team Partners Soturi versuchten Ultimate Power & Partner - der Ultimate Warrior und Heath Slater - den Maskierten mit Hilfe von altem nWo Merchandise zurück zu Ignition zu ködern. Der Plan funktioniete, scheinbar. In letzter Minute machte Delirious nämlich einen Rückzieher und beauftragte den aus den ersten Ausgaben von Ignition bekannten Dieb und Herumtreiber Ricky Steamboat damit die Fanartikel zu stehlen. The Dragon sah dies als Chance an sich seinen Traum vielleicht doch noch erfüllen zu können, machte aber im letzten Augenblick einen Rückzieher und wurde zur Strafe dafür richtig von Delirious vermöbelt. In der Folgewoche war allerdings Ricky Steamboat derjenige der zuletzt lachte. Auf Bitte des General Managers Delta Romeo gelang es dem Dragon nämlich den Tag Team Titelgürtel von Delirious zu entwenden und eigenständig zurück zu Ignition zu bringen. Dies rief auch das Herrchen von Ziggy wieder auf den Plan, was dazu führte das eine Titelverteidigung für Checks & Balances angesetzt wurde und sich die schlimmsten Befürchtungen von Delirious bewahrheiteten. Obwohl Soturi und sein Partner dann siegreich bleiben konnten, bedankte sich der GM backstage angemessen beim Wrestlingfanatiker Steamboat und gab ihm die Chance auf einen SAW-Vertrag. Die einzige Bedingung: Steamboat müsse bis zu den Survivor Series 3 von 5 Tryout Matches bei Ignition gewinnen. Nachdem Ricky Match 1 direkt für sich entscheiden konnte, setzte es daraufhin Niederlagen gegen Austin Aries und Virgil. Aries ließ es sich auch in den Folgewochen nicht nehmen sich wiederholt über Steamboat und dessen emotionale Interviews lustig zu machen. In Match 4 sollte die Hürde für den Dragon dann scheinbar zu hoch sein: SAW World Tag Team Champion Delirious. Trotz der lediglich minimalen Chance konnte Steamboat am Ende gewinnen, allerdings nur per Disqualifikation nachdem Austin Aries Delirious so provozierte, dass dieser völlig ausrastete und disqualifiziert wurde. Aries wollte die Sache selbst beenden, in der Preshow der Survivor Series 2015. Dieses Vorhaben konnte ADouble allerdings nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Am Ende des Matches siegte der Dragon und sicherte sich so endlich seinen Vertrag bei Simulated Action Wrestling. Der Vertrag Der Kontrakt den Ricky Steamboat dann mit GM Delta Romeo aushandelte hatte es in sich: So bekam Ricky Steamboat ein sehr niedriges Gehalt und musste auch auf sonstige Extras (wie 1. Klasse Flugtickets oder Zuschüsse bei Benzin- oder Hotelkosten) komplett verzichten. Stattdessen bekam der Dragon die Möglichkeit seinen Salaire durch einfachere Tätigkeiten im Backstagebereich (zB als Reinigungskraft, Küchenhilfe, Hausmeister o.ä,) aufzubessern. Dem Wrestling Superstar Virgil ging dieser Fakt gewaltig gegen den Strich, da Steamboat regelmäßig mehr Airtime bekam als er selbst und auch in der Gunst der Zuschauer weit höher stand. Virgil machte Steamboat seine Arbeiten also Woche für Woche zur Hölle und sorgte dafür dass Steamboat von seinen Vorgesetzten wiederholt massiv getadelt wurde. Als die Bediensteten allerdings dahinterkamen wer an Steamboats scheinbar schwankender Arbeitsmoral schuld war, bzw. wer Steamboats Arbeiten sabotierte, schlugen sie zurück und ließen Virgil ihre Macht spüren - ein Zehennagel im Essen, ein frisch gewischter Boden oder eine nicht fixierte Toilette brachten Virgil bei Ignition in peinliche Situationen. Virgil wollte Rache und es kam zu einem entscheidenden Match bei Cold Winter's Night. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen konnte Ricky Steamboat für sich entscheiden. Ein glücklicher Zufall brachte den Dragon dann beim darauffolgenden PPV sogar ins Titelgeschehen. Als Steamboat in seinem Nebenjob als Putzmann die Umkleidekabine der Wyatts putzen sollte und sich pflichtbewusst weigerte nach Brays Aufforderung seine Arbeit niederzulegen und den Locker Room zu verlassen, entstand ein Handgemenge, in welchem Steamboat Wyatt mit einem Besen niederschlagen konnte. Die sozialen Medien explodierten und sorgten dafür dass Ricky mit dieser Aktion in jede Nachrichtensendung kam. Die GMs wollten hieraus Kapital schlagen und verkauften Steamboat als den Held der Massen, der beim Royal Rumble nun eine Chance auf Bray Wyatts Initial Ignition Title bekommen sollte. Trotz einem unerwartet spannenden und ausgeglichenen Match war Wyatt am Ende allerdings eine Nummer zu groß für den Dragon. Werkeln und Worken Steamboat schwor in den nächsten Wochen am Ball zu bleiben und aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen. Gleichzeitig wurde der Dragon allerdings nach wie vor backstage gebraucht, wo er seinem zweiten Job - als "Drache für Alles" - nachgehen musste. Hierbei geriet er mit Baron Corbin aneinander, einem eingebildeten Muskelprotz. Während Corbin nämlich eifrig für ein von ihm gefordertes Initial Ignition Title Match trainierte, sollte Steamboat ihm mit einigen Reparaturen helfen. Als der Dragon sich dann im Zuge dieser Besuche in Barons Umkleide hilfreich zeigen und dem "Chosen One" Tipps gegen Bray Wyatt geben wollte, reichte es diesem. Kompromisslos verprügelte er Steamboat, nachdem Corbin von dessen Dreistigkeit sich überhaupt in Anwesenheit Corbins zum Thema Initial Ignition Title zu äußern erzürnt war. Hierbei ging Corbins Trimm-dich-Rad zu Bruch. Hierfür schwärzte Baron obendrein den Dragon bei dessen Chef an. Nun sah der Drache allerdings rot. Corbin hatte den Ehrenkodex unter Wrestlern gebrochen, dass man - egal wie sehr man verfeindet ist - gegen außenstehende immer zusammenhält und Angelegenheiten unter 4 Augen klärt. Zwei Ohrfeigen gegen Corbin später, forderte Steamboat dann ein Match bei WrestleMania gegen den Auserwählten. Und dieser akzeptierte und gewann den Kampf bei WrestleMania. Der Durchbruch Auf dem Weg zum Judgment Day sollte Baron Corbin seinem erklärten Ziel - dem Initial Ignition Title - ein gehöriges Stück näher kommen. Nachdem Bray Wyatt fortan Jagd auf den SAW World Heavyweight Title machte wurde dessen Titel nämlich vakantiert und General Manager Captain Mightypants wollte für den Judgment Day ein Match zwischen Mil Muertes und Baron Corbin um den halterlosen Gürtel ansetzen. Doch Steamboat wusste dies zu verhindern. Nachdem sich eine Kolonne einfacher Arbeiter dem arroganten Corbin in den Weg stellte, unterschrieb Steamboat statt dem Auserwählten den Blankovertrag für das Match beim Judgment Day gegen Mil Muertes. In den kommenden Wochen drängte sich dann allerdings auch noch Corbin ins Match und es gab ein Triple Threat Match beim PPV. Dieses konnte Ricky Steamboat überraschend gegen die beiden Kraftpakete gewinnen und sich seinen ersten Titel bei Simulated Action Wrestling sichern. In den folgenden Wochen wollte Steamboat im Zuge einer Serie von Open Challenges seinem Titel mehr Prestige verleihen und so Woche für Woche beweisen, ein würdiger Champion zu sein. So sollte jeder Wrestler von Ignition die Chance erhalten um den begehrten Titel des Dragon anzutreten. Alle - außer Baron Corbn. Als Seth Rollins seine Chance um den Initial Ignition Title erhielt, hatte Corbin genug, attackierte Steamboat und sorgte so für die DQ. In der nächsten Woche startete Corbin dann eine Angriffsserie gegen Backstagepersonal, sperrte sie in einen stählernen Käfig und brachte Ricky Steamboat so endlich dazu seinen Titel gegen den Chosen One aufs Spiel zu setzen - beim King of the Ring. Das Match sollte passend zu den vorherigen Geschehnissen in einem Stahlkäfig stattfinden und hatte eine riesige Überraschung parat. So konnte der Dragon seinen Erzfeind Corbin rekordverdächtig schnell besiegen und so dessen Titelambitionen fürs Erste begraben. Der Publikumsliebling hatte durch diesen Sieg die heiß umkämpfte Fehde gegen den Hünen gewonnen. 4 Herausforderer sind 3 zu viel Nach einer neuerlichen Open Challenge von Steamboat, der eine Woche nach seinem großen Sieg gegen Corbin bereits seinen nächsten Herausforderer suchte, erschien Hulk Hogan als Herauforderer. Dessen Problem: Auch Stardust, Adam Cole und Daniel Bryan meldeten Anspruch auf den Gürtel an. Steamboat wollte es mit allen Vieren gleichzeitig aufnehmen, doch General Manager Delta Romeo intervenierte und setzte die vier Herausforderer in ein spezielles Elimination Match um einen unangefochtenen Nr. 1 Herausforderer für den Initial Ignition Title für den SummerSlam zu finden. So sollten Hogan, Cole, Stadust und Bryan in einem Fatal Four Way Match aufeinandertreffen. Der Gepinnte würde ausscheiden. Die anderen drei würden in der Folgewoche ein Triple Threat Match nach denselben Regeln bestreiten, sodass in der Ignition Show vor dem SummerSlam nur noch zwei Leute übrig wären und die Contendership 1 on 1 unter sich ausmachen würden. Adam Cole konnte dieses Turnier für sich entscheiden und wurde so Hauptherausforderer auf den von Ricky Steamboat gehaltenen Titel. Das Match beim SummerSlam hielt was es versprach und endete mit einem neuen Champion. Doppelt bitter für Steamboat: Beim Kampf zog sich der Dragon auch noch einen Riss seiner Rotatorenmanschette zu - die Ärzte diagnostizierten ihm hierfür eine Aufallzeit von 6 Monaten. Erfolge Titel * 1x Initial Ignition Champion SAW100 *Platz 90 in den SAW100 2015 *Platz 39 in den SAW100 2016 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler